


And Substitutes His Own

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets his wish and enjoys it in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Substitutes His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/gifts).



> Crack. Pure, unadulterated crack.

"Oh, God," Jamie said, sweating as he thrust into the body below him.

"Hm, I think intercourse is a positive experience."

Jamie ignored the voice to the side and continuing on, pushing as the incredibly attractive man below him groaned and pushed his hips up.

"Well, hm, I just hope I can keep my beret on, hm."

The two men groaned, working in perfect symmetry as they sped up their movements, rocking against each other at the most perfect angles.

"Hm, lay some of that moustache love on me, big boy."

Both men finally stopped, hmphing out twin breaths, each blowing the hair of their moustaches outwards from their lips and turned identical glares at the blond man sitting on the bed beside them.

The impression was one thing. The giggling was too distracting to ignore.

"You know, we worked out this cloning process because _you_ thought it was cool," Jamie-on-top said with an annoyed tilt of his head, beret coming perilously close to falling off.

"And then we agreed to do this so you would stop begging for it," Jamie-on-the-bottom said, equally annoyed, though his beret had long-since fallen off.

"So if you insist on us doing this-"

"-sit there and shut up-"

"-or get your ass over here and _do_ something."

Adam, actually laughed harder, finger still over his upper lip, covering his own moustache, implying, one would assume, Jamie's much bushier facial hair. "Honestly, guys, this is so _cool_!"

Twin sighs emerged from the other end of the bed, before the thrusting resumed. "Whatever."


End file.
